


Kiss and Tell

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell.





	Kiss and Tell

Eggsy was limping. Harry couldn’t help the smirk caused by his observation, especially when he hesitated to take a seat at the breakfast table.

“Are you quite alright, Eggsy?” Harry asked mildly. “Fidgeting is unbecoming of a gentleman.”

“And what does a gentleman think of what happened last night?”

* * *

Three martinis in, Eggsy was beginning to lose the grace he held from years of gymnastics and free running. He had shed his jacket and hat between the first and second drinks, and his shoes between the second and third. He’d moved from sitting slouched in the chair to perching on the edge of Harry’s desk somewhere in between.

Harry, barely halfway through his second drink, had only just removed his tie and undone the top button.

“And then,” Eggsy doubled over laughing. “And then, Jamal goes up to this girl, and just smacks her ass so hard we can hear it clear across the fucking room. So she just, completely on instinct, turns and fucking decks him. So he’s fucking bleeding all over bloody everything, and she’s saying sorry every other word because she put him on the fucking ground, and he looks up at her and he goes, ‘You’re not Ashley.’ Been dating three years now, but Jamal’s a fucking wuss and won’t fucking propose already.”

“Eggsy,” Harry interrupted before Eggsy could launch into another story. “What have I told you about cursing?”

“Shit, I mean, fuck, I mean sorry, Haz.”

“It’s alright dear boy, although, I suppose there should be some form of punishment.”

“You’re not gonna make me run laps, are ya? It’s way too dark out for that.”

“No, the punishment should fit the crime, I believe.” Harry considered for a moment, “My bedroom is directly across the hall, you will go wait for me there. While you wait, strip. Completely.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy said, eyes darkening as he stood from the desk and made his way out of the room.

Harry entered the bedroom five minutes later to find Eggsy, naked as the day he was born, at parade rest at the foot of the bed. “I knew you could be good for me,” Harry said with a smile. “Now, before we go any further, I need you to know that you can say no at any time with absolutely no consequences. Do you know what a safe word is?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you have one?”

“No, sir.”

“Do you have a suggestion?”

“Oxfords?”

“Very good, dear boy. Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

Harry smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Come here, Eggsy.” He gestured towards his lap.

Eggsy did, settling himself over Harry’s lap. Harry helped position him so that he could just feel Eggsy’s half-hard cock against his leg.

“Do you know why you are getting punished?”

“Because I couldn’t stop cursing.”

“Exactly. Now, how many times did you curse?”

“Ten, sir.”

“So that’s how many times I shall spank you.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry could feel Eggsy’s cock twitch.

“And Eggsy?”

“Yes, sir?”

“You are not to come until I tell you so.”

Eggsy’s cock was fully hard against Harry’s thigh. “Yes, sir.”

“Very good.” Harry rested his palm over Eggsy’s bottom for a moment before lifting it and landing the first hit on Eggsy’s ass. Harry took his time, not letting Eggsy find any sort of rhythm to anticipate the blows with.

He took a moment, after the last blow, running gentle fingers over Eggsy’s bright red and sensitive ass. “Are you alright, my dear boy?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Would you like to come?”

“Yes, please, sir.”

“How would you like to do so?”

“Your hands, sir, please?”

Harry smiled. “Very well, up onto the bed.”

Eggsy moved carefully, hissing lightly as his red ass hit the cool sheets.

“You are absolutely enchanting, my dear boy,” Harry murmured, getting onto the bed with him. “I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy groaned as Harry took his cock in hand.

“It’s alright, Eggsy,” Harry soothed, moving up to press a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s lips. “You may come, now.”

* * *

“My dear boy,” Harry said, his smirk turning into a fond smile. “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”


End file.
